The specification relates to providing user profile synchronization for a vehicle. For example, the specification relates to providing user profile synchronization for two or more users of a single vehicle.
Not all users can afford to drive a vehicle. Current alternatives to vehicle ownership include taxis, public transportation and vehicle leasing. Taxis and public transportation may be undesirable because they are inconvenient or perceived as dangerous or unhygienic. Vehicle leasing may be more desirable than taxis or public transportation. However, many users cannot afford to lease a vehicle.